


Technology for Two

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [9]
Category: Bones (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko Sato is headed to Washington DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Nine months after "They Came From the Sky" (July 2011)

SECTION 8

Toshiko Sato pulled her messy, shoulder-length black hair into a ponytail as she stepped out of the airplane. It had been a rather long day thanks to the twelve-hour flight from Cardiff, Wales, to Washington DC that she had just taken. Tosh glanced at her watch. It was two in the morning in Cardiff, which meant that here it was nine in the evening. Tosh made her way through the international arrivals terminal to the passenger pick up area.

Toshiko turned on her mobile and pressed a speed dial. She was so sure that it wouldn’t be answered that she almost jumped when a voice came over the line.

‘Hello, sexy.’

Toshiko could feel the blush spread across her cheeks even though nobody had heard but her.

‘I thought you would be in bed by now, Owen,’ she said chidingly.

‘Waiting for your call,’ Owen told her, ‘It’s not like I would be sleeping.’

Ever since Owen had died and been brought back to a living death by a piece of alien technology, he didn’t exactly sleep. He could drift into a sort of meditative state, but lately even that had been becoming more difficult. Jack was worried.

‘I’m sorry, sweetheart,’ she said soothingly.

‘I love it when you call me that.’

Tosh smiled to herself. He might be acerbic and sarcastic in person, but Owen became uncharacteristically soft and sweet when they talked on the phone.

‘Well, I’m in Washington,’ Tosh told him, ‘And I’ve just now spotted Emmy.’

‘Alright then, I’ll let you go,’ Owen said, ‘I love you, babe.’

Tosh never tired of hearing those three words in Owen’s London drawl.

‘I love you, too.’

Tosh closed her mobile and waved to Emmy. The younger woman waved back with a wide grin that reminded Tosh so much of Jack. The two embraced when they met.

‘Let me take that,’ Emmy said, grabbing hold of Tosh’s small rolling suitcase, ‘Any other bags?’

‘No, just the one, thanks.’

‘So,’ Emmy said as they walked, ‘What’s new over in Cardiff? Tell me everything!’

‘You love gossip as much as Gwen,’ Tosh teased with a laugh.

‘Just trying to keep up to date,’ Emmy insisted, still grinning.

‘Well,’ Tosh said, ‘Little Anwen’s not so little anymore. Growing fast.’

‘So Gwen and Rhys are planning the next one, then.’

Tosh chuckled, ‘Hardly. Although, I’m sure you know that your father is trying to convince Ianto to have a kid.’

‘Yeah, I sure did,’ Emmy confirmed, ‘He wants me to help Tad learn all about 51st century technology to try to show him how safe it is for men to have a baby.’

‘Personally, I hope he wears Ianto down,’ Tosh confided.

‘Honestly, so do I.’

They shared a giggle.

‘How about you then?’ Emmy asked, ‘Anything new?’

‘Well,’ Tosh said mysteriously, wiggling the fingers of her left hand.

Emmy looked at the hand in question and gasped when she saw the diamond ring.

‘Auntie Tosh!’

Tosh had to grab the steering wheel to stop the car from going off the road as the former Time Agent tried to hug her.

‘Road, Emmy,’ Toshiko laughed.

‘Right, right,’ Emmy said, grinning widely, almost as widely as Jack had when they first told the team, ‘You both must be so happy! I can’t wait to call Uncle Owen and congratulate him! Better wait until it’s day time there.’

Tosh’s smile faded slightly , ‘Jack is worried about him. He already doesn’t sleep, as you know, but it’s getting harder and harder for him to go into his resting state. Jack thinks that he may be winding down.’

‘Oh, geeze,‘ Emmy let out softly, following it with a barely audible murmur of something in her native tongue.

‘Yeah,‘ Tosh agreed, ‘The worst part is that he’s extremely tired. He’s been spending more time at the Hub training our newest member.’

‘Oh?’

‘A nice Irish woman, Dr Katarina O’Brien. She’s going to be the field medic, what with Owen’s leg and all.’

Emmy grimace and nodded. She had heard about Owen’s newest un-healing injury on one of her weekly Skype calls with her father and tad. Just then, she pulled into the garage beneath her apartment building.

‘Here we are,‘ the younger woman said, parking the car neatly.

They took the lift up to the fourth floor and opened Emmy’s flat door to reveal the glorious smell of lasagna.

‘Oh, Lance,‘ Emmy said affectionately, ‘My boyfriend,‘ she told Toshiko, ‘I told him not make anything.’

A baby-faced man with short, curly, brown hair and a wide smile stepped out into the foyer. He swooped in to place a chaste kiss on Emmy’s lips before shaking Toshiko’s hand.

‘Lance Sweets,‘ he introduced.

‘Toshiko Sato, and you really didn’t need to make me anything.’

‘It wasn’t any trouble,‘ Lance told her, ‘Just some leftovers from dinner. Besides, you’re our guest and it’s our job to provide for you.’

‘Oh, very manly,‘ Emmy teased, ‘providing for us weak women.’

Tosh sent a brief slightly surprised look in Emmy’s direction the the younger woman didn’t see. Tosh had known that Emmy had a boyfriend, but not that they were living together. She wondering if Jack and Ianto knew. The three of them sat at the kitchen table and Lance set out a small plate with lasagna. Toshiko hadn’t realized how hungry she was until the fork was in her hand. She ate and listened as Emmy and Lance exchanged teasing flirtations and little stories from work that never went into detail. Once she had finished eating, Tosh felt her eyelids beginning to droop as the jet lag caught up with her.

She was shown into a neatly made guest bedroom and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow

____________

Tosh was awoken by someone shaking her lightly.

‘Owen,‘ she murmured in protestation, batting the hand away.

Her ears were met with a light, female chuckle.

‘That’s so sweet.’

She opened her eyes to see Emmy grinning down at her.

‘What time is it?‘ Tosh asked blearily.

‘Seven,‘ Emmy replied, much too chipper for the time of day.

Tosh did a quick calculation in her head. It was noon in Cardiff. Her stomach growled to confirm that it was definitely time to eat.

‘Come on out to the kitchen when you’re dressed,‘ Emmy told her, ‘It’s Lance’s turn to make breakfast and he makes a mean omelet.’ 

When Toshiko emerged into the kitchen, she was feeling slightly more human. Working for Torchwood didn’t give her much of an opportunity to dress up, so she was taking advantage of the fact that she wouldn’t be running after any aliens or getting covered in something green and gelatinous, two things that had happened just the other day. She wore a skirt, high heels, sheer stockings and a purple blouse.

Emmy, too, was more dressed up than Tosh ever saw her, although the younger woman favored slacks and a button down shirt with a fitted waistcoat. Obviously, she was taking her clothing cues from Ianto and the look suited her as much as it did him.

Lance did, in fact, make quite a delicious omelet, full of cheese and vegetables. After breakfast, they climbed into the same car as the previous evening with Emmy driving. It didn’t take very long for them to reach a large, cement building with a sign that said J Edgar Hoover Building.

‘Will you be at the Jeffersonian later?’ Emmy asked as they pulled up to the curb.

‘Not sure, Lance replied, ‘It’s evaluation day for the newest candidates, so I’ll be pretty busy.’

‘Alright, so I’ll pick you up from here later.’

‘Don’t forget, I’m giving a lecture on criminal profiling today.’

‘Right, I’ll be there.’

Emmy and Lance shared a sweet, lingering kiss before the latter climbed out of the car. Emmy stared after him for a few moments before driving away.

‘You love him,’ Tosh said slyly.

‘It’s more than that,’ Emmy murmured, ‘In the 51st century, the word love is so overused that it had lost its meaning. When you find someone or someones you would do anything for regardless of the risks and consequences, it’s more than love, it’s--’

Here, Emmy said something in her native language. Tosh repeated it softly.

‘That’s beautiful,’ the techie breathed.

‘Yeah,’ Emmy said quietly, ‘Yeah.’

They sat in companionable silence for the rest of the drive to the Jeffersonian. Emmy pulled a gun from the glove box and tucked it into the holster that was settled on her hip. They chatted about nothing in particular as they walked into the building and through to the Medico-Legal Lab. They were immediately accosted by Seeley Booth.

‘Emmy, you’re late,’ he told her, ‘Come on, we have a body. Bones is already on her way. Let’s go.’

‘Yes, guv,’ Emmy said, ‘Let me just drop Tosh off with Angela.’

‘Guv?’ Tosh questioned as they walked.

Emmy grinned and shrugged, ‘You heard that Lance and I were stuck in the 70s for a couple weeks?’ she waited for Tosh’s nod before continuing, ‘I guess I picked up on some speaking patterns while we were there.’

Toshiko laughed. They had arrived now in a room filled with expensive looking, large pieces of equipment. The comforting hum of technology permeated the air. In a smaller back room dominated by a platform about waist high with a similar circular figure in the ceiling they found a woman with wavy dark brown hair and chocolate eyes whose shape belied at least partial Asian descent. She looked up when they entered and smiled.

‘Hi, sweetie.’

‘Hey, Angela,’ Emmy replied, ‘This is Toshiko Sato from Torchwood. The one my father told you about. Auntie Tosh, this is Angela Montenegro.’

‘Ms Montenegro,’ Toshiko said, shaking the woman’s hand.

‘Call me Angela,’ the artist replied, ‘Pleased to meet you Ms Sato.’

‘Call me Tosh,’ the techie countered.

They laughed. Emmy turned to leave the room. Booth would get upset if she didn’t hurry. As so was leaving, she heard Tosh exclaim something about a hologram generator and Angela answer with some technobabble that led to a pair of excited female voices. Emmy smiled. They would get along just fine.


End file.
